2nd Generation
by cookie-pocky-strawberry-love
Summary: Host's clubs all grown up with kids , now its their kid's turns to turn ouran upside down with all their crazy ideas and drama and maybe even their own host club :D First chapters profiles
1. Profile's

**Hey guys this is all new to me so ill start with the profiles the children.**

* * *

**Nekozawa & Hazuki **

Name: Kurio Nekozawa  
Gender: Girl  
Grade & age: 2nd year and 16  
Appearance:All black, 5'4,carries around a pink Beelzenef in a dark purple purse, has purple lips which she try's to make look natural

Personality: The Beelzenef she carries allows her to change the aura in the room , she usually speaks in a monotone voice & has a blank look only two things change that : 1. Imako driving 2. Tadase( she usually spends her time cursing him)

************************

**Kyoya & Kiri **

Name:Yoru Ootori  
Gender:Male  
Appearance: Black hair with dark purple highlights, black eyes 6'3  
Personality: sometimes Protective of twin sister ,something she despises, hes extremely good at sports also a social butterfly, like kyoya if woken up will death glare at you & hes really good at getting stuff out of people, hes both Taroki's & Negumi's best constantly making fun of Alice for her non-Japanese first name, behind her back calls her ai.

Name: Ijumi Ootori  
Gender: Female  
Grade & Age: 2nd year & 16  
Appearance: Hazel eyes burn fiercely when mad, light purple hair that's wavy and waist length, 5'2  
Personality: Social outcast not because shes weird but because she chooses to, she admires Moris son ( more like loves just subtly), she doesn't hurt anyone unless you steal her books or wake her up ... ESPECIALLY wake her up. Gets along great with all her friends and hates to see them fighting.

****************

**Hikaru & Sakura**

Name: Alice Hitachiin  
Gender: Girl  
Grade & Age: 2nd year & 16 (*sweat drop* their almost all in 2nd year)  
Appearance: Brown eyes that spell her emotions, orange-reddish hair at the roots and tips the rest is pink, 5'0  
Personality: Because of her hair color she was not admitted to Ouran(strings had to be pulled) 'till late in the first year, therefore she went to school in america were she grew up , shes madly in love with Yoru (but denies it ) is deathly afraid of Kurio & has a boyfriend named Yuta

Name Keiji  
Gender: Male  
Grade & Age: 3rd year & 17  
Appearance: Spitting image of his father  
Personality: He grew up in America but moved to Japan in middle school in order to be able to attend ouran, he's had quite a history with Imako but decides it's better to just forget all about it, he is a HUGE troublemaker but is completely anti-social the only people he hangs out with are the ones mentioned here. Not that protective over Alice..or so it seems.

****************

**Kaoru & Kazumi**

Name: Negumi Hitachiin******  
**Gender:Female  
Appearance:blond-white hair , Hazel-Green eyes 5'4  
Personality : Yoru,Kurio & Ijumi have been her best friend since Yoru pushed her into a puddle and she threw Ijumi's books in the mud & kurio cracked up, She's a model in training and Love's love story's more than anything in the world but you wouldn't know that seeing has how her 2 motto's are

1) Music is my boyfriend  
2) Forget Love I'd Rather fall in chocolate

**Mori & Kitami's **

Name:Daiki Morinozuka  
Gender:Male  
Age & grade: 3rd year & 17  
Appearance: Mori's mini me... 6'4  
Personality: Only talks so hist sister would shut up for 5 seconds ...pretty much exactly like mori except he has to look over his twin sister and Tadase ( Honey's kid)

Name: Imako Morinozuka  
Gender:female  
Age & Grade: 3rd year & 17  
Personality: she talks , talks, talks, & then talks some more, she say's she does this because her dad her was practically mute & so was his brother she talked for herself and them, she kinda rambles on and off. She's inlove with Keiji but after what happened she's afraid to face him.

**Honey & Reiko**

Name: Tadase Haninozuka  
Gender: Male  
Age & Grade: 3rd year & 17  
Appearance: Blonde Hair and blue eyes just like his father with one fatal flaw...hes actually not that short ...more on the tall side , 6'3  
Personality: Loves to eat cake & loves Karate, extremely energetic and really goofy

* * *

**So what do you think of their kids? think i got them right? or am i totally off? well Review and tell me? ( p.s i know i missed Tamaki & Haruhi its kind of a surprise :), oh and all those little things left unexplained will be explained in later chapters.**


	2. Getting to school

**So here's the first chapter to 2nd generation! enjoy!**

* * *

Negumi's POV

"morning morning someone should already be awake if she wants to get to school it is our first day back since winter vacay " Said Alice with a fake mommy like tone

"awwww Luna ( A/N : maid...not important) why did you have to go and answer her skype call thing ?" i said with a groan even though it was practically useless seeing as how she probably wasn't even there

I sat up on my bed " Alice dont you have to like annoy someone else?" i said in a sleepy tone

"hmm now that you do mention it i could call--" started Alice but i just pressed the hang up button

shortly after that i got a text from Yoru......something about how ijumi wouldnt wake up and he was seriously scared, i giggled poor Yoru

Then i got a text from kurio or conversation went a little like this

_**So i guess we wear stripes today?**_

_hmm how about we don't and we wear something totally stare-able ( that is not a word) _

_**:) have i mentioned how much i Loooove how your mind works!**_

1 HOUR L8r!

"Hi guys!" i said as i saw everyone gaping at all my ribbons (well except for kuroi)...... i started cracking up i had a head band with a ribbon a shirt with tons of ribbons attached and a black skirt that had colorful ribbons lining the bottom and my socks & shoes also had little ribbons and i of course had ribbon earrings and a little fake ribbon tattoo on my left check !

Kurio had black hair, black hood ,black eyes ( contacts...kinda freaky though) ,black nail polish, black shoes and socks .....well pretty much black everything including a black cap necklace

as for everyone stripes stripes and guess what ??? more stripes!!!

then i noticed Tadase was looking kinda nervous

"I can't believe im sooo nervous " I said

" i cant believe our vacation is already over " said Yoru  
" & I cant believe that Imako is driving " said Kuroi

"WHAT???"we all yelled out

"She cant drive, she can barely concentrate on the road with all the talking she does not to mention her ADHD" said Alice nervously as we all buckled up and expected the worst

Kurio smiled that creepy smile of hers and said " why be so afraid " All of a sudden I felt extremely calm " of course i completely understand why you all look so freaked.....since you only have 5 min. to live" i wanted to scream or do something but it just would take to much energy and then Kuroi stood up flicked some dirt off her nails dusted herself off smiled and then a look of scared crossed her face, we all looked that way.... and saw a sleeping Ijumi

FYI to anyone who's never met Ijumi you never EVER wake up Ijumi it's like a forbidden thing to do, well you could wake her up....if you had a deathwish!  
so now we had two ways to die

1)Scream & have Ijumi kill us  
or  
2) Let Ikamo Drive or at least not be able to do anything

This first day Back to school wasn't looking to good.........

* * *

**Kinda short but i promise they'll get longer and more meaningful the first two chapters will be for you to know everything you can possibly learn about them in 2 chapters so review what you thought please!**

**Arigato!**


	3. Did you know?

**Yay I finally had time to update so enjoy!**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

All I can remember from the ride to school was screaming and screaming and screaming some more.

we must've looked like pretty shaken up when we came in because as soon as Tadase saw us he started running to hug Kurio.

"Oh Kuri-chan what did they do to you?" Asked Tadase giving her a big hug and picking her up, then he caught sight of the rest of us " You guys look like your about to throw up...".

"We let Imako drive and well this" Said Yoru trying to to stand up straight.

" Oh come on guys it really wasn't that bad, I mean I only hit 6 trees, 4 stop signs, Oh and personal best I only ran 2 lights and 1 person" said Imako and for some strange and awkward reason...she actually looked proud.

"You ran over someone! that's terrible! why didn't you stop?" I Said my eyes widening as she just shrugged, I was about to keep yelling at her when I heard someone calling my name.

" Yo Alice! come over" It was my boyfriend ,Yuta, _crap_ he was the last person I wanted to see today but what could i do?

" Coming! By guys see you first period, oh and Nemi you have to tell me about that new foreign exchange student from France word is he's_ tres _hot" I was trying to stall, hoping they would keep talking to me but they just nodded as if to see what I would do , so I left just as Imako started saying something.

"Hey sweetie" I said to Yuta as he glared at me for a millisecond then he smiled at me..not unlike and alligator smiling at its next prey.

**Yoru's Pov**

"well I'm going to leave now coming Tadase?" Said Imako trying to get off the hook for all the damage she did, I'd get her later after all my dad had thought me well.

"Sure" Then he gave Kurio one last hug and she struggled to get free and curse him out...literally curse him, but as always she let him off the hook.

As soon as they left watched as Alice sauntered over to Yuta.**  
**

" You know what Nemi? I don't like that guy at all" I said as I watched her walk away, he was glaring at her, it might have been for a millisecond but she deserved better than someone who glared at her

" Oh please you say that about all her boyfriends" Pointed out Kurio, god she was so nosy

" I was talking to Nemi not you, plus your in charge of Ijumi were is she?" i replied looking around, as i looked around i caught sight of Yuta kissing Alice and seeing her deepen the kiss made my heart literally hurt, that should've been me kissing her.

Nemi caught my eye and looked " Look Yoru none of us like him at all, he's always making of fun of Alice and if he's not making fun of her he's trying to grope her but she really likes him so what can we do?" She shrugged

"Uh guys why am I in my PJ's" asked...Ijumi,_ crap._

"umm its wear your pajamas-to-school day!" Said Nemi then turned around and said to me" soo we better get to class come on Yoru".

I looked over at Ijumi and she just shrugged and sauntered behind with Kurio talking about some kingdom hearts game.

" You are so stupid Nemi" I said smiling.

"Come on! at least it worked!" she said poking me" And anyway whats this i hear about a new exchange student? From France nonetheless".

" Oh well you know how my parents have that big portrait from when they were in high school?" I told her, this wasn't really an easy story to tell seeing as how I wasn't even supposed to know it myself

"Of course it's got all of our parents...back when they were part of a host club,whatever that was" she replied

" Well the blonde haired one hugging the brown haired girl?" I really didn't think she'd remember but she surprised me

" Oh you mean Haruhi & Tamaki?" she must have seen the look on my face because she continued" My Dad & uncle Hikaru are always telling me stories of how they used Haruhi as their "toy".

"Well then I guess you know about Tamaki's terrible grandmother?" I waited for her to nod then continued" Well the only way he could see his mom and go back to France was if he and his family would stay away from Japan .Of course she gave them to Haruhi and she decided to stay so Tamaki would be able to see his mother. She didn't expect it to be this long. Thankfully the grandmother died about a year back and now he's going to join us here at Ouran , so please be nice, remember he's extremely naive and not used to people who don't live to serve him".

I really hoped she'd understand

"So he's pretty much a spoiled brat and a mommas boy?" she was so insensitive

"No, I'm sure you'll like him! plus he can't end up being that popular so we might be his only friends"

I made her stop before we entered the classroom "Just please promise me you wont be rude or try to play any pranks on him with Alice and Keiji?"

" And if i don't promise?" she replied in a innocent voice

"Negumi I have known you since 1st grade, I know stuff about you that no one else does, and if you plan to keep it that way you better promise me you will be nice to him" I said using my Shadow king that my dad had taught me to use.

"fine i promise!" she said then pushed me out of the way and opened the door...and slammed it shut just as fast

"Holy crap" she said then pushed me into view

"Holy crap indeed" I said amazed, & a tad shocked

* * *

**What do you think Negumi & Yoru saw? Review and tell me what you think!Now that ideas are pretty much flooding in I should be updating a tad faster **

**For every chapter there will be a song that inspired it, this chapter is:Gallery By Mario Vazquez**

**And did anyone notice what was going with Yuta and Alice? if you did mention it in your review :D**

**TTFN**

**~ Love Kazumi**

**R&R**


End file.
